Open Your Eyes
by justfae
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were both poor but never the less happy and in love, but one day Syaoran is told he is the only heir of the Li Clan and is entitled to a great fortune. Syaoran takes the money and beleives Sakura only wants him for it, so he ditches her


**Open Your Eyes**

Sakura and Syaoran were the bestest friends forever. They were even more than that. They were soulmates, and they knew it. Even though they were both poor and living on the streets, they seemed the happiest couple of all. Always carefree, enjoying every single aspect of life and love.

Neither of them ever knew their families and they didnt beleive they had one either. They had already gotten over that. Every thing was perfect until the day they were separated... not by force, but by will. Atleast, one sided will.

* * *

_It was a snowy night and Sakura and Syaoran were sleeping together on a comfortable guest room of a very kind family who had taken them in for the night. They were deeply grateful for their hospitality for who knew what could have happened to them in that weather, and besides, it wasnt everyday someone would let two strangers inside their house...a very wealthy house for the matter._

_Taking advantage of the bed, they had had their passionate ramblings the night before and were rather exhausted, making them sleep through the whole afternoon and wake up just in time for lunch._

_Sakura and Syaoran woke up at the same time and blushed when meeting their eyes. They couldnt beleive after so many years knowing esch other they were still shy. Sakura was 20 years old while Syaoran was a year older._

_That morning, they both got ready and were about to say thanks to the kind people who let them stay the night and then leave when a big man wearing an expensive suit came towards Syaoran and began to inspect him. _

_Nervous under his glance, Syaoran spoke up._

_"Excuse me, sir, who may you be?"_

_"My name is John Steward and I'm looking for a Syaoran Li" said the man._

_"Well, that would be me, but I dont know why you would be looking for me here...I dont even live here."_

_"He came here because I called him" said a third voice. It seemed to belong to the owner of the house..Meiling Lang._

_"You see Syaoran," she continued," you seem to be the last heir of the Li corporation and Li Clan."_

_"Wha, I mean, I dont even have a family." Syaoran said_

_"Oh Yes you do, and I am part of it. You see, my real name is Meiling Li, but since I marriend Yiwen Lang, I immediatly got his last name, therefore leaving me unable to receive the fortune. You see, my grandfather, the last heir to the clan, died last week and his will said that only a true Li could receive the fortune and the title."_

_"I dont understand any of this..If, if I am who you say I am, why was I leaving on the streets?" he asked_

_"Ahh! You see..My Auntie, well, your mom in this case, died of cancer at a very young age and she only beared 4 daugheter, never a boy. After she died, your dad was pressured to mate again and produce a heir, so he married again, but it was not his will. He then found out his new wife couldnt bear children and got even angrier. He divorced her and started having an affair with one of the maids. When you were borned, grandfather thought you disgraced the family and made your father abandon you. After a couple of months, the poor guy couldnt handle the guilt anymore and killed himself."_

_"How do you know about all this..and why now?"asked Syaoran._

_"This was all written on the will, with a great apology from him as well. It seems that everything is noe entitled to you", said John. "Mrs. Lang and I were looking for you for a week now until she saw you on the streets and recognized you, somehow."_

_"Oh.." was all Syaoran could say." So..what's there to do now?"_

_"If you come with me, you'll just have so sign some papers and have a blood test to proove you really are legitimate." said John._

_"Okay..What are we waiting for?"said Syaoran_

_"This way.." said John, signaling to the study room of the mansion._

_They all went towards the study room, but just when Sakura was to enter, John had closed the door on her face and locked it._

_Sakura waited outside the door for a couple of hours and finally the door opened revealing John, Meiling and a very happy Syaoran who said, "Oh, you're still here?"_

_"Of course Im here Syaoran.I wouldnt leave you now, would I?"_

_"Pfft. Of course you wouldnt want to leave me now that im rich."_

_"Syaoran, you know I dont care about money."_

_"Thats what you say now."_

_"Syao, you've known me for almost all my life! Do you really think I'd betray you now or something?"_

_"It's never too late. Besides, I dont need you anymore."_

_"Wha?"_

_"You heard me, now leave my property!"_

_As Syaoran said that, Sakura ran away from the house crying. Syaoran looked a little guilty and Meiling noticed this. _

_"Syaoran, you really couldnt trust her. You can only trust family. You should not let a couple of tears get to you"_

_"You're right." he said as he started building a cold exterior._

* * *

( **Author**-This is just an experiment..tell me if you like it so far..) 


End file.
